Love Sex Magic
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Inspred by the hit song by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. A collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring me and my baby King. Rating will change depending on my mood. A big thank you to XNightLadyX for giving me the idea. Rated T for now...
1. Take Me As Your Queen

**A/N**: Special thanks to LadyAyamie for giving me the idea of a drabble/oneshot collection, featuring me and my baby love, King.

**_Love Sex Magic_** by _Ciara _and_ Justin Timberlake_- I really like this song 'cause of its beat and flirty and fun lyrics, even though I'm not really a flirt. For some reason, every time I hear it, I always think about King and me, hence the title of my collection ^_^. Rating will change from time to time. The stories here will either be nice, sweet or naughty, depending on my mood. But rest assured, this won't be all about intimacy and tender moments in bed. I still have some good-girlness left in me :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. Nor do I own the song_ Love Sex Magic_, which is performed by_ Ciara_ and _Justin Timberlake_. All I own are these drabbles and oneshots.

**Love Sex Magic: King And Kikay Drabbles and Oneshots**

**Chapter 1: Take Me As Your Queen **

You lay me down on the bed. Your arms so strong, yet so gentle, as if you thought you might break me. You lay on top of me, assuring that I will not escape you. Those fierce jaguar eyes looking straight into mine, paralyzing me with their emerald brilliance. I just lay here beneath you; helpless and at your mercy. Only you have the power to make me this weak. But still…there is no other I would rather be with right now. No…I surrender myself unto you. My beloved…my lover…my only one.

You kiss my lips. So warm and soft. I lose sight of everything, and for a moment, even forget who I am. Your lips roam over me, kissing my skin inch by inch. It feels like I've gone to heaven just being here with you. Your every touch lets me know that you will not let go of me. Every kiss lets me know that you love me, despite my insecurities and my flaws.

You murmur in my ear. Sweet nothings and quiet promises of me being your only one. Your breath against my cheek makes me feel hotter than I already am. I remember how that old song goes:

_Never in my life have I been more sure_

_So come to me and close the door_

_Nobody has made me feel_

_This way before_

_You're everything I've wanted and more…._

Indeed, that is how I feel right now. I surrender unto you, my love. Please take me as your queen, for I will love you forever, my beloved King.


	2. I Love You Because

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. They both belong to Namco.

**Love Sex Magic: King And Kikay Drabbles and Oneshots**

**I Love You Because…**

I love you because…

1. You have the shiniest heart of gold. You reach out and care for others even if the person hurt you in the past. I don't understand why you do that but, your kindness just makes me love you even more.

2. When I was sick, even when I said you didn't have to, you dropped everything and took care of me until I felt better. You never fail to make me feel special :).

3. You know that I'm a mutant, but you still love me nonetheless.

4. Whenever I'm bothered by people treating me different, you always remind me: not expecting others to understand you make you normal.

5. You don't seem to notice what a hunk you really are! =3

6. You are a loving and caring father to your foster kids.

7. You know how to give me hot love! =3

8. Even with all your fame as a fighter, you remain down-to-earth.

9. You know how to make me scream with delight X3

10. You are just the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't express how much I care in just simple words. But still, all I can say are those three words. I love you.


	3. Love Within Four Walls

**My mood today**: Very, very naughty X3 So here's my 3rd chapter. Hope you won't be too shocked, and think badly of me after reading this...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. They both belong to Namco.

**Love Sex Magic: King And Kikay Drabbles and Oneshots**

**Chapter 3: Love within Four Walls**

King and I walked hand-in-hand to his room. When we were at the door, he held my hand tighter. I knew what he wanted and first, gave him a hug. He smiled at me, knowing that I was game for what he had in mind. Giving my hand a light tug, he led me inside, closed the door and locked it to avoid any interuptions.

For a moment, we just stood there. Totally lost in each other. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss me with immense passion. I smiled and kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and wapped my legs around him, letting him carry me to the bed.

He laid me down and his hands started roaming over my thighs in a rhythimc motion, causing me to moan out in pleasure. Next thing I knew he was kissing my knees going up my thighs, his fingers going under the hem of my shorts. He kissed me up to me neck, all the way up to my lips, then kissed my jawline and cheeks with strong burning passion. With a little smile, I kissed his shoulders and his neck, enjoying our little 'session'. After a few minutes, he licked my lips, asking for enterance into my mouth. I smiled and gladly granted.

I wrapped my right arm around his neck and held the back of his head with my left hand to down so he wouldn't stop, as he went deeper and deeper into the kiss.. This is just one of the moments I truly enjoy with him.

I didn;t know what he was going to do next, and thats what made our little 'session' exciting! Then, he took my hand and led it all the way down to his....man...thing. I maoned a bit and squirmed at the sensation. It felt...big...and...long...Oh my god. I tried to take my hand away but he wouldn't let me. He guided my hand, helping me rub it right, causing him to moan in intense ecstasy.

I slowly rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. His hand roamed up and down me, going from my chest down to my thigh, making me a bit more. I always love these moments we have together. Not only because he is a passionate lover, but because he is the most loving and caring man I have ever known. This is just one of the moments of pleasure and love that I wish would last forever.


	4. My Girl

**My mood today**: Sweet-little-girl mood! Here3's my 4th chapter! I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. They belong to Namco.

**Love Sex Magic: King And Kikay Drabbles and Oneshots**

**Chapter 4: My Girl**

King's POV

I came home one day in low spirits. I lost in my latest wrestling tournament. I was pretty annoyed deep inside.I'm not a sore loser, don't get me wrong. But you have to admit, losing hurts. After all the hard work I've gone through , training with Armor King and keeping my body at it's best, this happens. It just hurts...bad.

I opened the door to the house I was sharing with a Filipino family that's very close to me. The Leaspi family, And guess who's the first one to come rushing to me. The second youngest in the family. Kikay, my girlfriend.

"KING!!" she called out in a rather hyper tone."Hi!!" She ran up to me and kissed me on the nose. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. They had a sweet, child-like gleam in them. And I noticed something. Her lips, those soft pink lips that I always love to touch with my own, were smeared with peanut butter. According to her brothers, Garrett and James, she and her twin, Angel were feasting on one BIG jar of peanut butter and enjoying every second it. And then I came in.

I pointed to my lips, subtly telling her abou the mess on her lips. She got the hint and just wiped it with her cardigan sleeve. She smlied at me again.

I wondered how Kikay will feel when I tell her that I lost the tournament. She'd been cheering for me right from the start, and the sound of her voice was one of the things that kept me going. To fight with all my might.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, looking up at me. She still had that child-like gleam in her eyes.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Um, Kikay...I...lost." I never felt so embarased in my whole life.

"Oh." she said, sounding disappionted for a moment. Then all of a sudden, she smiled."But you know what? I missed you, so now that you're here, I'm gonna give you a POWER HUG!!"

With that, she threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

We just stood there for a moment without saying a word. Then I heard her sigh in contentment. She's still happy?

"Win or lose," she said quietly, laying her head on my shoulder."You're still the best boyfriend ever. I love you, King."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her curved waist."Thank you." I whispered."And I love you too."

Win or lose, Kikay still loves me. And all this time I was worried that she won't if I lost. I smiled a bit more and nuzzled her on the cheek with my nose, knowing that I was the luckiest man in the world to have her as my grl. She still loves me and I always will love her too. Foever.


	5. Night At THe Bar

**My mood today:** Sweet girl mood! So here's my 4th chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken, King or Armor King. They all belong to Namco.

**Chapter 5: A Night At The Bar**

King's POV

Armor King and I were going to celebrate my latest victory at the local bar. Nothing like some good drinks after a tough wrestling tournament! My girlfriend, Kikay, found out about our little escapade. Apparently, she and her twin sister, Ange,l accidentally heard us talking about it. She wanted to go with us. To have a little dose of nightlife fun. But her brothers and her twin weren't sure. We all knew very well that Kikay is very prone to asthma attacks, and we were all worried that her having a little shot could bring back her childhood aillment.

"I won't drink, I promise!" she told them. Then she turned to me."Can I come? Pleeeaaase?"

Her brothers thought for a moment. Then they smiled.

"Alright." Garrett agreed."But you better stay out of trouble."

"And stay away from strangers." James added.

"But also have some good fun!" Angel said excitedly.

"YEAH!!" Kikay cried out excitedly.

That night...

"Ready, King?" Armor asked when he came over. We were going to use his his car tonight.

"Yep." I replied."Oh and if you don't mind, I'm bringing someone along." Kikay came up beside me. She smiled at Armor King.

"Well," Armor said thoughtfully." I wasn't expecting we'd have company tonight, but okay. She can come." he said, smiling.

We went to our favorite night-time hang-out , called Fidel's Bistro. There were poeple everywhere, showing thier moves on the dancefloor, others were stuffing thier faces with the great food they served, and there were those who were just hanging out and having some drinks.

We found ourselves a table and Kikay kept on urging me to get on the dancefloor. I'm not a very good dancer so I just told her she can go there on her own. But she argued that it won't be as much fun without me there. After a couple of minutes, I looked at Armor. Something in his expression said "go". He'd rather just sit back and watch. He'll be the one to order our drinks.

I bliushed and turned to Kikay. I finally agreed. At the very moment we hit the dancefloor, Dirrty by Christina Aguilera came on. I was concious of how I was moving at first, but Kikay told me to just dance and be free and move any way I liked. I did as told, and pretty soon I was enjoying myself greatly. Affter that, Kikay and I got back to our table.

"Had fun?" Armor King asked us.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Kikay said happily."King's such a great dancer!"

I just blushed . Then...

"Your drinks, sir." the bartender said, holding a round tray with two large glasses and bottles of vodka and one glass of orange juice and one bottle for refill.

"Ah, yes." Armor King replied."Thank you."

The bartender set the tray down and left us to do our thing.

"Alright!" Armor said triumphantly, as he poured vodka into his tall glass."A toast to another victory!"

"CHEERS!!"

We toasted and Kikayy joined as well. She drank her orange juice but winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked her .

"The orange juice tastes funny. Kinda bitter." she replied.

"I'll have the bartender get you anther one." I offered, taking the glass from her hands.

"No!" she answered, pulling it way from my grasp. She tilted her head upwards and chugged down the juice with one gup. And suddenly she started babbling. She was drunk. We didn't know at first how that was possible since she was just drinking a harmless glass of OJ. But it turns out that some vodka had spilled into her drink while the bartender was prepearing our order. She went on babbling rather loudly.

"Ya know what, Kitty? Sometimes you're annoying! You're just too dang helpful! If you become too helpful, you can be a real pushover! That just ain't cool, ya know? But I? I would never be a pushover! That just ain't me, ya know?"

"King's baby had a bit too much?" Armor King asked." Keep quiet, ya lil' guppy!"

"DON'T HUSH MEH, YA RED-EYED RABBIT!" She answered.

"What the heck did she just call me!?" Armor aked.

"A rabbit." I replied.

"Your girl is nuts." Armor told me. We looked at her. She was having some of the left-over vodka. Then she started singing. Kikay usually has such a beautiful voice. But now that she's drunk, she's just way out of tune.

"A-B-C-D-E-F *hiccup*-G-H-I..."

She sounded like a little mouse with hiccups. I tried to talk to her.

"Kikay, sweetie. I think you'd had enough." I told her.

"Hm? What do you mean I've had enough, Kitty Boy?"

"Well..." For some reason, I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say. Then...

"Oh, so you wanna get it on, huh baby?" she asked in a mischeivous tone. Before I could say anything, she pulled my mask off and grabbed me by my shirt collar. She opened her mouth and licked her lips then puckered up and came closer. She was going to kiss me. She came closer and closer and....she passed out. Then somehow, she regained conciousness and came closer for a kiss again...then she passed out again. This time, she didn't get up...

My POV

I woke up with a bad headache. I was in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that King was in front of me. I also realized he was holding something in my mouth. My inhaler. Apparently, I had one of my dreaded asthma attacks while I was out cold.

He took the inhaler out of my mouth and just looked at me. I blushed. I must've done something bad without meaning to. He told me about my accidentally getting drunk. Hooo boy! What are my brothers gonna say!?

"Ahem." I heard a voice. looked to my left and saw Armor King sitting next King. The black jaguar had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Uh, is something wrong, Armor?" I asked nervously.

"I think you should apologize , Kikay." King told me.

"Um, why?" I asked, my nervousness not eased at all.

"You called me a red-eyed rabbit." Armor King replied in an annoyed tone.

I blushed and hid half of my face under my blanket."Sorry." I said quietly, utterly embarassed.

"I'll leave you two alone, alright?" Armor King said, standing up.

"Alright." King said.

"I'll see you in training." Armor said. The way he said it sounded more like a command.

"Yes, sir." King said. And Armor was out the door.

"King," I said timidly."do you hate me? I'm sorry. I ruined your night."

He just smiled softly and sat next to me on the bed. "I don't hate you." he assured me, gently stroking my hair."Its okay. You wren't yourself."

"But I called you a pushover..."

He sighed."I told you, it's okay. What matters is that it's all over now. "

He touched my cheek and looked at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes."Just get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow."

I nodded slowly and said "Ok".

He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then he got up and walked over to the door.

"King." I said.

"Yeah?"

I blushed. "I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too."

Then he slowly closed the door. I drifted off to sleep, knowing that my bpyfriend really cared. No matter how many times I screw up, he always will.


	6. To My Beloved

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Told ya I'll be updatin.' :D Ok..Here' the 6th chappy of Love Sex Magic. Ok… I hope you'll like it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. They are a property of Namco.

**Chapter 6: To My Beloved**

To my beloved...

Although it seems that I don't love you anymore, please believe me...I still do...Yiou are a part of me, and you always will be. Although it's like I treat others more special then you, please beleive me, there atill times when I think about you.

Simply put; I will always love you, no matter what happens...

My beloved...

I've abandoned you, and yet you say you still care...How can you when I've forsaken you...? You tell me that you simply do.

My beloved...

I will always love you, forever...You will always be a part of me...

My beloved King...


End file.
